


Happy Birthday

by kesktoon04



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, criminal minds - Freeform, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: When Spencer has to leave for a case on your birthday, you expect to be sitting alone with your cat. You DEFINITELY didn’t expect what you got.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer Reid x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 1184
> 
> *Warning* Due to extreme fluffy feels, you may experience bouts of extreme happiness. Read with caution.

It is your birthday, and Spencer got called into a case. It’s in Pennsylvania, and he is not expected to get back until two days after your birthday.

“Y/N, I’m sorry, I swear, I’ll make it up to you.”

Those are the same words he says every time he leaves you, and he tries to make good on them, but then has to go back in.

You go to your room to sleep, maybe eat some food. Mainly, you’re trying to forget your sadness. Thinking about Spencer, you fall asleep, imagining yourself in his long, strong arms.

Little did you know what he was planning.

Spencer did indeed have a work thing, but he wasn’t going to Pennsylvania and there was no case. He knew very well that it was your birthday, and this was one thing he wasn’t going to miss for the world. Sure. He may make you think that he was going to be miles and miles away from you, but really, he was going to be right there standing in front of you.

“Spencer, are you ready? It’s time to go pick her up.” JJ asks before shes about to leave to get you.

He nodded his head and said, “Y/N, I’m going to see you.”

***

It’s about 6:15 when you hear a loud knock on your door. Slowly standing up, trying not to disturb the sleeping animal on your lap, you walk to the door. Opening it, you see a pregnant JJ.

“Hey JJ, wait! Why aren’t you in Pennsylvania?” you remember Spencer saying that she is 7 months pregnant.

“I have told the director that my cramps were getting worse and she made me stay back. Everyone else is there.”

You understand that, but wonder, why is JJ here?

“Because Spencer called me and asked me to stay with you.”

You didn’t know that you spoke your thoughts.

“Wait… did I?… I’m sorry..” You look down embarrassed, but then JJ laughs.

“It’s okay Y/N, Spencer didn’t want you to feel lonely, so I thought we could go to the spa!”

You laugh quietly at JJ’s spontaneity and nod your head.

The two of you make your way to a white car that JJ drove and went to the Franklin Park Mall.

Mean time, Spencer is on his way home.

***

At around 9:30, you and JJ make it back to your house, and you are glad to be home. It was almost as if she was rushing you through everything to distract you or something, but you ignored it. Even if she was, it was fun to have a girls night.

Walking up to the front door of the house you and Spencer shared, you noticed the door was slightly ajar. Your heart starts racing and you drop the bags you were carrying, rushing into the house.

“Y/ N?!” JJ yells from behind you, seemingly as surprised as you are.

“Spencer!? Are you home? Are you okay?!”

You don’t notice JJ walking in behind you, too busy worrying about your boyfriend.

That being said, you definitely didn’t expect what came next.

“Surprise!” a chorus of voices rang out in the total darkness as you flipped the lights on, holding your chest.

Everyone of the team is in the room except Spencer. A million thoughts run through your head, but these are the most prevalent.

Did he make it back?

Oh my god, is he okay?

I can’t lose him, where is he?

And then something happens to draw you from your state of mind. JJ walks up to you and hands you a rose. A single rose.

“Y/ N, follow the love.”

You look up confused, but she points at a red paper cut heart with a letter next to it taped on the wall.

Smiling knowingly, you walked up to the gesture.

Holding the rose in your mouth like a tangible dancer, you peel the white paper off the wall and unfold it.

Hey.

I’m so sorry if this scared you a little.

The next clue is your favorite thing. (Besides me.)

XO

Food, the answer is food.

In your state of panic and confusion, everyone that was there originally, has fanned out, and are now at other areas of our house.

Making your way to the kitchen, you see little heart petals scattered in front of the fridge.

“Baby girl, this is for you.” Without even looking up you can tell that Derek is the one that spoke.

Smiling you grab another rose.

You go through this pattern 4 more times, going to a different room each time.

The next one took you to Rossi in the bathroom. He gave you a rose and said his fatherly thing.

“Don’t play around too much, okay?”

Nodding your head, you laughed. Rossi pulled you into a hug and you just chuckled at his fatherly ways. Eventually leaving to walk to a different room.

After Rossi, was Emily, outside in your garage. She held the rose up high above your head. You couldn’t reach because of her towering over you. Soon enough, she gave it to you and said,

“I want all of the details tomorrow!”

You smiled wide and walked into the upstairs attic, where Hotch stood, holding another rose to be handed to you. You didn’t know for sure, but you had a sneaking suspicion that Hotch might even smile.

He is the only one who keeps the rose until he’s done talking.

Looking you straight in the eyes, he says, “Be happy, Y/N.”

Sure enough he cracked a smile into his solemnly carved face, and sent you out into the back yard.

Specifically the garden.

It wasn’t until you got to the back yard and saw Spencer sitting on a bench in a tuxedo, that you knew what was happening. He sat there, beaming widely with a bouquet of.roses in hand.

“Y/ N, I love you.”

“I love you too, Spence.”

Getting up, he walks to you and guides you to the bench where he was sitting, taking a knee.

A high pitched squeal rings out from behind you, you know it’s Penelope’s right away, and realize, she was probably videotaping this whole thing.

“Y/N, I love you. I love you more than a mother loves their new born baby. I want to spend the rest of my time and then some, with you. I don’t want you to say anything until I’m done. I want to be the one you go to when you have a nightmare. Or the one that you turn to in you need tampons in the middle of the night. I want to be the one that is there for you anytime you need it. (Full Name), will you marry me?”

You look down, realizing the tears that formed in your eyes, seeing him smiling, hope written on his face.

“Yes!”

He stands up engulfing you in a huge hug, and showering your face and neck in light, happy kisses.

The entire team clapping and cheering.

“I love you Spence.”

“I love you too Y/ N.“


End file.
